


I Want Your Bite

by FallenQueen2



Series: Olivarry Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Olivarrybingo, Vampire Oliver Queen, Vampire's are known, blood drinking kink, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Oliver goes to feed and gains something more than just a quick bite.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Olivarry Bingo 2020





	I Want Your Bite

Oliver scanned the dark club from his place leaning against the wall in the far corner. His eyes glowed a deep red as his eyes grazed over couples or groups of others who use this club’s services. 

Oliver straightened up when a familiar scent hit him and his head snapped to the side. Barry Allen was adjusting the bloodied cuff of his sleeve before he smiled and accepted a fruity drink from a content looking young man. 

The man smiled at Barry, fangs flashing in the low lights of the club and Barry sipped his drink in a silent goodbye as the young vampire slinked away. Oliver watched as Barry sank into one of the plush love seats in the club and considered his options. 

Oliver pushed off the wall and silently moved over to Barry, staying out of Barry’s sight as he lightly dragged his fingers over Barry’s shoulders. 

“Not on the neck,” Barry said in reply to the unspoken question. 

“Are you sure you couldn’t make an exception for me?” Oliver purred and Barry’s body tensed but he didn’t turn around. 

“I didn’t know you used this club Ollie,” Barry sounded calm but Oliver could detect the unsettled undertone. 

“I don’t usually,” Oliver moved around the loveseat, sitting in the empty spot next to Barry. 

“I can go, we never need to speak of this again,” Barry offered, still sipping his drink and not looking at Oliver. 

“And if I don’t want you to go Barry?” Oliver drawled. 

“Then I suppose my neck is fair game,” Barry finally looked at Oliver, his eyes were blown wide and a spiced scent of lust started to roll off of the brunet. 

“Thank you, Barry,” Oliver noticed the shudder Barry gave at the way Oliver said his name. Barry turned his body towards the vampire, tilting his head in an open invitation. Oliver put his hand on Barry’s upper thigh as he leaned forward, inhaling Barry’s scent. Oliver felt his cock stir in his pants and his fangs drop. 

Oliver planted a kiss to the younger man’s soft throat, feeling Barry’s pulse flutter under the thin layer of skin. Barry gasped as his hips jerked up, cock tenting his white skinny jeans as Oliver sank his fangs into his throat. 

“Ollie,” Barry breathed out, eyes slipping shut as he curled his arm around the vampire’s shoulder to tug him closer as an intoxicating sensation spread over his body as Oliver drank from him. 

Oliver had drunk a lot of blood in his time, but Barry’s blood made Oliver feel alive for the first time since he had been turned. It was like being high and Oliver craved more of it, he pulled Barry’s leg up to settle it on his hip, slotting their bodies together as he cradled the back of Barry’s head.

Barry let Oliver’s hold his head upright as he felt the wonderful floating sensation take over his limbs. He had chased his sensation with many vampires, but none of them had come close. Oliver made him feel like he was flying and all Barry could do was push closer. 

Barry whined disappointed when Oliver extracted his fangs and lapped at the bloodied puncture wounds. 

“You were so good for me Barry,” Oliver crooned as he enjoyed the last taste of the younger man’s blood as he pulled his face away from Barry’s throat. 

Barry’s eyes were blown wide and glazed over, he had a hazy look on his face but his lips were turned up in a smile. Barry hung limp in Oliver’s grasp, but he looked content to be there. 

“I’m going to take care of you Barry,” Oliver promised as he swept the out of it man up into his arms. Barry’s head dropped against the blond’s shoulder, eyes closing as he enjoyed the ecstasy that remained from being drank from. 

~~/~~

Barry woke up on a cloud or at least a bed that felt like a cloud. Barry knew this wasn’t his bed and the night before was blurry, but he knew he had been fed from at the club. Barry was lying on his side, so he pushed himself up on unstable arms. Soft sheets pooled around his waist, he was in his pants and shirt from the previous night. His belt, shoes, socks and suit jacket had been removed but nothing else. 

Barry put his hand on the patch of gauze that was tapped to his throat and he felt a pleasant soreness in his body and all at once, his memories rushed back. 

“Ollie?” Barry asked as he looked around what he had to assume was Oliver’s bedroom.

“How do you feel?” Oliver entered the room, holding a plate of eggs and bacon along with a protein shake. 

“A bit light-headed, but in a good way.” Barry scooted back to rest against the headboard as Oliver put the breakfast plate down but pushed the shake into the younger man’s hands. 

“Drink that, it will help,” Oliver said wisely and Barry drank from the glass without any more prompting. It was a bit chalky but Barry could put up with it. 

“So,” Barry said quietly as he looked at Oliver out of the corner of his eye at the blond who was sitting on the edge of the large, plush bed. 

“This can be a one-time thing Barry, or it can be more. The choice is yours.” Oliver said, eyes bright red now that he was energized and fully fed. Oliver didn’t bother hiding them as he did while he was working Barry knew what he was. 

“…I would like it to be more,” Barry admitted after sipping more of his shake. 

“As would I, Barry,” Oliver agreed as he set a finger on the rim of the glass, pushing it down so he could lean forward and kiss the younger man. 

Barry smiled against the vampire’s lips as he shut his eyes while leaning into the kiss. Barry dragged his fingers over Oliver’s short hair. 

“Ah, don’t start what you cannot finish Barry,” Oliver broke the kiss, looking at the flushed younger man. 

“What makes you think I can’t finish it?” Barry raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Regain your strength and replenish your blood, when I do take you to bed properly… You will need both.” Oliver promised in a husky tone that made Barry’s pulse quicken. 

“Promise?” Barry asked before gasping softly when Oliver used his vampire speed to grab something from the room and a soft leather collar was being wrapped around his throat.

“Promise,” Oliver purred as he took in the sight of his collar on Barry’s tempting throat. Barry traced the collar; everyone would know he belonged to a vampire, to Oliver if he accepted. 

Barry gave his answer by tugging the blond vampire in for another kiss, their fingers tangling together when they met on Barry’s new collar. Barry sealed the promise as he accepted Oliver’s collar and his place by the vampire’s side.


End file.
